


Helping Hands

by 1_dont_care



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_dont_care/pseuds/1_dont_care
Summary: What if just two persons (And a lot of luck) could determine between your death and life?Continuation of 'Admitting Love In Worse Moment'.
Relationships: Clementine (Walking Dead)/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 5





	Helping Hands

Clem fought with Seraphites by almost the same method that she used three weeks ago, by not staying in one place and trying to take out as many threats she possibly could from distance, and with her stomach shot it wasn't that easy to move, but she did her best when only two Seraphites she thought they'll give up, but they didn't, she fought them about ten minutes by now, she was just relieved that Ellie managed to escape and she didn't hear any shooting, so there are high chances that she got, there were about seven of Seraphites at starts, now it was only two. One rushed at her and she stopped him with one hand, before he could land a hit, and started stabbing her stomach, she felt a warm liquid running down on her hand, it was a mix of her own blood and Seraphtite's.

When she stopped stabbing woman she ran up to the closest tree and looked around, she just now realized she dropped her pistol when she started stabbing the Seraphite, she needed a gun and the only one that was somewhat close was her rifle she dropped when her horse died, it is loaded, but she'll need to pull a bolt to put a bullet in chamber, she just hopes the pain in her wound won't get even worse when she'll shoot, Clem takes a deep breath and sees that a member of a cult is now moving, so she runs as fast as she can and slides on ice and grabs rifle, pulls a bolt, and crouch, ignoring pain in her stomach, Seraphite spotted her and started shooting towards Clem, but she was a little quicker, and before he could aim at her she already pulled trigger, bullet hitting him right in chest, and if Clem saw it properly, near a heart, so there are high chances that she hit a lung, but what she knew for sure is that man died. She dropped her rifle and laid down, not caring for snow and low temperature.

After a minute or so, she decided to look at her wound, it wasn't bleeding much and if she had her horse, she probably would make it, but only if she wrapped her wound with some cloth, and if her horse would be still alive. Clem let out a long sigh, she knows it's her end, maybe she could actually fight off Seraphites with Ellie and be on her way back to Jackson? It doesn't matter now, she won't catch up to Ellie, and if Ellie will respect her request she won't come back for a day or two to find her body, and Clem will be dead by then. Clem crawls to a tree and leans on it and closes her eyes, she's exhausted and just wants to rest just a little bit.

Before she could even get a moment, she heard horses, two of them if she hears correctly, she already thinks it's Seraphites, who else could it be? "Oh, my god! Clem!" She hears a voice, she recognizes. "What the fuck happened?!" Next voice that she recognizes too, asks, she finally opens her eyes, and she sees two figures she knows for a year or so, Ruby and Aasim. "Accident at work..." Clem tries to joke, but pain prevents her from pretending a laugh. "Very funny." Ruby scolds, gets down from her horse and kneels next to Clem. "Aasim bring me my bag," Ruby commands, she's really serious when she tries to patch someone up, it's actually surprising she has her medical supplies now with her, but she's sure it's her personal supplies and not from Jackson, she once took a couple of bandages, from infirmary, that she didn't use and someone died in Jackson because they ran out of bandages.

As soon as Ruby is ready to start patching Clem up, Clem stops her. "Don't use it... I'll make it." Clem tries, but Ruby shakes her head since Clem and Ellie helped Ruby and rest of kids they found at Ericson's school for troubled youth to fight off Delta they never refused to help, even if it was something stupid, for an instance Clem spent much time with Louis trying to figure out how to admit Clem's feeling for an auburn-haired girl, Louis though that maybe making Ellie jealous would work, so Dina agreed to help, and she and Clem kissed at this party, and to be honest Clem regretted it, because Ellie ran from this party, and Clem is almost sure she cried, because when she got back, actually she tried to catch up to Ellie, but failed, her eyes were puffy and red. "I'll only stabilize you when we'll get back, you'll go to the infirmary and get yourself properly patched up, I ain't explainin' myself to Ellie for letting you die." Ruby disagrees and starts bandaging Clem up and Clem allows her now. "Talking about Ellie, where is she?" Aasim asks he was quiet for a longer time, probably checking bodies and checking if any other Seraphite came here. "I got shot, they fired at us, I told her to run when I'll cover her runaway and she did. I didn't expect to anyone find me." Clem explains and she doesn't mention what happened when Ellie refused to run. "How did you find me anyway?" Clem asks as she winces when a little bit of snow falls on her wound, it started snowing and her clothes were already soaked and lying on snow didn't help either. "It was hard to not hear your shooting, we thought we had bad luck for being close to Seraphite's territory, but I see you and Ellie had one of the worst places to patrol," Aasim explains and Clem nods. "Okay, I'm done," Ruby says and helps Clem get on her feet. "You'll ride with Aasim, and I'll drag you to the infirmary if I have to." Ruby threatens and Clem giggles with a weak voice, pain is really bad and when she got on the horse with Aasim's help it was even worse, she hates to go infirmary, another thing she and Ellie has in common, actually, once she almost bleed out to death because she didn't want to go there, if Lee wouldn't come back early she could die.

They start riding towards Jackson, not fast, but not slow, there's still a small chance Clem won't make it to Jackson, the chance Aasim and Ruby won't take. "Wait, you fought off seven Seraphites with a wound in your abdomen?" Aasim asks in amazement and can feel Clem nod. "You're surprised, she fought off ten of them and rescued six of our people, this was probably nothing in comparison to that," Ruby says and Clem just wants to sleep, she doesn't remember last night she slept well, she has nightmares for about a week now, and they don't seem to let go of her. "Sorry for blood on your jacket." Clem apologizes when she remembers herself she has blood on her hands and she's holding onto Aasim to not fall from a horse. "Don't mention it," Aasim says and Clem nods. Clem sighs and closes her eyes, she really wants to sleep and she knows that ride to Jackson will be long, not as long as the way to get here, as they ride faster, but still long enough to her catch some sleep.


End file.
